


Adopting Bowser Jr.

by PepsiGo



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Better Than Canon, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: As Bowser’s castle crumbled, Mario spotted Bowser Jr. He was still breathing as Mario carried him back to the Mushroom Kingdom. It’s now Mario and Peach’s job to raise Bowser Jr. However, did everybody really die?





	1. 1: That Faithful Night

**Author's Note:**

> First chappie! I’m considering writing a story for Odyssey. Tell me if you want that in the comments!! 
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO. This is Fan-Fiction. I do not own all these characthers as they are property of Nintendo. I make no profit off of this as I am doing this for the pure joy of creating a story*

~~~~~~~~~  
Bowser looked up into the red rusty sky. He roared loudly as he fell backwards to his demise. Bowser Jr. looked at Mario. He gulped as shouted, "I'm coming papa!". He threw himself off the edge. 

He was about to fall into the lava pit below, when a rock pushed him back onto ground as another rock hit him on the head. 

A tear slowly came out of his eye as he said, "Papa...", as darkness consumed his vision until it was static and then he blacked out.

Mario felt the ground rumbling beneath him as the castle was falling apart. 

As he was running down stairs, he saw a body. He quickly rushed towards it. He felt Bowser Jr's pulse as he said, "He is still alive". 

He picked him up and ran outside the castle. It was just on time as the castle gave in and fell apart. 

Mario looked at Bowser Jr's body. "It's not too late to make a change", he thought as he started back for the castle. 

"Princess? Princess!!", He shouted as Princess Peach rushed down the stairs of her palace. "Mario! Oh no...is that Junior?!", She asked worried. "Yes! He is extremely injured! I need your help!", Mario exclaimed. 

The moved to the medical room as Peach was digging through the medical supplies as she tossed them to Mario. Mario had his Dr. Mario suit on as he was healing Junior. 

He bandaged wounds on Junior's body as he also bandaged his head. "He has some bruises and scrapes, but he will be fine", Mario said. 

"Mario, I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me yet", Peach began. Then the two heard a groan. 

"Ugh...where am I?", Junior asked as he looked around. He tried to get up as Mario slowly pushed him back. "Not yet. You haven't quite recovered yet", He said. 

"Bowser Jr....are you feeling alright?", Peach asked concerned. "Bowser Jr...? Who is that?", Junior responded confused. Mario and Peach looked at one another before Peach said, "That's you honey! That's your name!". 

"Are you guys my...mama and papa?", Junior asked. Mario and Peach once again looked at one another before nodding their heads.

"Yes Junior. You must be very tired. We'll let you rest ok?", Mario replied. Junior nodded as Mario and Peach left the room. 

"Princess...is this a good idea? Junior believes we are his parents now. I'm not sure adopting the child of the warlord I fought to save you is on the top of my list", Mario said. 

"Mario be reasonable. The child has no where to go. The other koopa kids, Kamek, even the soldiers are history". 

Mario looked at the floor. Peach was right. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have our own family?", Peach said smiling. Mario smiled back. "It should would!". The two headed to the dining hall. 

"Also Princess...about a-earlier about when you said you wanted to thank me...it's all in a days work. I do it because I love you", Mario said blushing. Peach smiled. "I love you too Mario". 

~End Chapter 1~


	2. A Rather Royal Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Peach arrive at the dining hall, where all their friends are waiting. There, more than one thing happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooop! Chapter 2! Hope y’all enjoy!!

~~~~~~  
Once Mario and Peach arrived in the dining hall, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, and even Wario and Waluigi were there.

After the news of Bowser's demise spread like butter on toast, everyone cheered and Wario and Waluigi made amends with Mario and Luigi. This was their way to have a new life. 

Dinner was served as everyone ate. After the meal, everyone moved to the ballroom.

Everyone had time to change into ballroom wear attire as they all looked their best. 

Mario held his hand out as he said, "Princess, would you like this dance?". Peach held it and said, "Of course". The two began dancing. 

They saw also couples such as Luigi and Daisy, Rosalina and Waluigi, as well as Wario and Mona. 

Then the spotlight went to Mario and Peach as Mario got on one knee and held out a small red box. 

"Princess, after all those times I saved you from Bowser, I realized how much I loved you. I traveled land through land, and I knew that no matter how far you were, I would go and get you. Princess Peach, would you marry me?", Mario asked. 

Peach gasped as he hugged him. "Yes! Yes I will!", She said. Mario then picked her up and spun her as the two laughed together. Mario slid the ring on Peach as the two kissed.

Everyone clapped and cheered. That's when Bowser Jr. walked in. Everyone heard the doors open as Mario and Peach saw him. 

"Mama? Papa? What's going on?", Junior asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

Murmuring went on in the room as Luigi quickly pulled out a fire flower from his pocket. 

"Bro no!", Mario cried out. "Mario? Why are you defending him?", Daisy asked. Rosalina pulled out her wand in defense.

"Peach I do not want more chaos upon my Luma's", she said. 

"Daisy, Luigi, Rosalina we need to talk", Peach said as she pulled them aside. 

Junior ran over to Mario as he said, "Papa? Who are all of these people?". Wario said, "Cousin who is this?". 

Mario looked sternly at everyone and said, "Everyone, meet my son, Bowser Jr.". Waluigi said, "Mario are you crazy? I've seen weird things, but this is da craziest by far!". Mona said, "But where is his dad?". 

Mario gulped when he heard that. Bowser Jr. looked up and said, "Papa?...". Just then, Peach came back with Luigi, Daisy and Rosalina. 

~End Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered a Chapter 3?!?


	3. Explaining How Everything Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peach pulled Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina, she gives them the explanation about what happened when Mario brought Bowser Jr. back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! Hope you guys like it!!

~~~~  
Luigi said, "You forgot about your Uncle Weegee and Auntie Daisy right?", As he patted Juniors head. Rosalina told Waluigi what had happened. 

~Flashback~ 

Peach pulled the three aside. "Mind filling us in on what is going on?", Daisy asked. Peach sighed. 

"Bowser's castle was falling apart when Mario found Junior out cold. When he woke up, It was clear he had amnesia. The kid has no where else to go. Everyone in Bowser's army died in the castle destruction. We convinced that we were his parents and we intend to keep that role", She said. 

"Are you-a crazy?!", Luigi asked. "No, He is still young. It is not too late to change the errors of his ways", Peach said. 

"Peach he is the son of the warlord who kidnaps you practically every week!", Daisy cried out. "He destroyed most of my kingdom!", Rosalina said. 

"As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, he will stay with us. Rosalina, you do not have to stay. You can return to your space station and Daisy if you and Luigi don't approve you can go back to Sarssaland", Peach said. Rosalina sighed. "I hate it when your right", Daisy said.

"Very well. If he tries to harm you, I will be there to help", Rosalina said. With that, they all returned to the ballroom. Waluigi spread the news to Wario and Mona. The trio nodded their heads. 

~End Flashback~

Rosalina picked Junior up and said, "Don't you also remember your Galactic Aunt, Rosalina and Uncle Waluigi?". Wario said, "Let me hold my nephew", As Rosalina let Wario hold Junior. "Ay! Your pretty heavy!", Wario said. 

Mona giggled as she said, "Remember Uncle Wario and your Auntie Mona?". 

Bowser Jr. smiled. "I have a lot of aunts and uncles!", he said as the rest laughed. After the party was over, Peach and Mario put Junior to bed. 

"Mama, can you tell me a bedtime story?", Junior asked. "Of course", Peach said. 

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a princess. She ruled over her kingdom as the citizens frolicked under her watchful eyes. One day, a evil king kidnapped the princess and tried to take over her kingdom. Then a hero came forth and traveled to go save the princess. He beat the king and rescued the princess. Then the two lived happily ever after", Peach said. 

Then she looked to Junior, who was fast asleep. Peach softly giggled. She kissed Junior's forehead. "Good night", she said as she got off of Junior's bed and left the his bedroom.

~End Chapter 3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up next!!


	4. A New Playmate for Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, it’s now Morning. Though some do get up earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reminder!: I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO. THESE CHARACTHERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I am doing this for the sake of writing a story*
> 
> With all of that said, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is it morning already?", Peach asked as she got up from bed and opened up the curtains. "Princess? Go back to a-sleep-a", Mario said as he rolled over.

"Come on Mario wake up already. We got to go check on Junior", Peach said as she shook Mario slightly. Peach stretched as Mario got up.

Peach gave him a small kiss as Mario returned it. "Morning to you-a too Princess", He said. Peach smiled. "Morning to you to my knight in blue overalls".

After getting dressed, Peach and Mario walked down the hall to Junior's room. Mario opened the door as the two gasped.

"Junior is not here!", Peach said. "Where could he have gone?!". Mario thought for a second and then said, "He probably went-a to the garden".

The two rushed over there. "Princess why are you-a so worried?", Mario asked. "Mothers instincts must be kicking in Mario", Peach replied.

They didn't see Junior, but they saw Luigi sitting in the garden on a bench. "Bro!", Mario said. "Oh morning-a brother!", Luigi said. "Weegee! Have you seen Junior?", Mario asked.

"Yeah! That's why I'm-a here. I heard laughter coming from-a the garden when I woke up, so I came-a over and I saw Junior playing with Nabbit", Luigi said. "The two play rather-a nicely. Take a look", Luigi added as he pointed over to the Junior and his playmate.

Junior and Nabbit were playing tag. "Aww, look how nicely they play Mario!", Peach said. "Nabbit? He did cause us-a lot of-a trouble weegee. How did he even get here?", Mario asked. "Even I don't-a know", Luigi replied.

The two were playing when Nabbit put his sack on the ground. He did some rabbit noises and showed Junior the bag. He grabbed a Acorn as he turned around.

Junior saw his bandana lower then come right back up. Nabbit glowed. Then when he appeared, He was a...human?! He wore his usual suit with bunny ears, the bandana over his mouth, and everything else but larger. He did sign language for, "Neat trick huh?".

Junior said, "Me too!". He picked up a fire flower as he said, "I can be stronger!". He glowed as the flower took effect.

Once he re-appeared,  
He had ginger hair, he bright blue eyes and had freckles, his bib around his neck, he had a shell backpack, and had a white shirt with dark red pants.

Bowser Jr. whipped out his paint brush that was red and the top was red ink. He gave the giant brush a stir as the ink began to burn. "This must be the fire flower's power!", Junior said. He had a Fire flower patch attached to his sleeves and on where the Egad symbol used to be.

Junior removed the patch as the fire flower appeared back in his hand. He wore a regular beige t-shirt and darker beige shorts. Mario and Peach were just speechless.

Nabbit stretched his hand out to Junior and did sign language for, "I'm so happy I could just do anything!". Junior nodded. "Me too!". The two laughed.

"Princess? What just-a happened?", Mario asked. "I don't have the slightest clue", Peach replied. Then Junior glowed once more as he glowed then fell on the ground. He was back to his Koopa form.

"Looks like-a the powers only-a work with him in-a human-a form-a", Luigi said. "How so?", Peach asked. "Look at-a Nabbit. He's back to his-a Rabbit form", Luigi said pointing to him.

Sure enough, Nabbit was back to being a Rabbit. Then all of them went to the dining hall for breakfast.

Daisy, who was staying in one of the many guest rooms in the castle, woke up just in time for the morning meal. After everyone got up and ate, Mario and Peach talked to one another about what had happened to Junior earlier.

Peach said, "In my father's old study, before he and my mother moved away, he kept a book locked away. He told me until the time was right, to open it. He also warned me to keep it out of Bowser's claws no matter what".

Mario then said, "Let's-a-go open the a book then. Maybe it'll tell us-a more about this-a situation". Peach nodded. "To the study we go then".

Once they have arrived at Peach's father's old study room, they saw many dusty book around. Then something caught Mario's eye. It was a figurine of a young Peach and...another woman.

"Hey! Princess! Who is a-this?", Mario asked. "Oh! That's a carving of me and my mother!", Peach replied. Mario nodded then put it down on a small pedestal.

The ground shook as the bookcase nearby opened up. Mario and Peach then saw a Staircase. The two nodded. Mario pulled out a fire flower from his pocket then transformed into Fire Mario.

"Let's-a-go", He said as the two started down the long staircase ahead of them.

~End Chapter 4~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 coming up!


	5. The Mysterious Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. Everything gets real in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the feels and stuff.

~~~~~  
As Mario and Peach reached the bottom of the staircase, Peach's amulet began to glow. "Princess! Your amulet is-a glowing!", Mario said with a fire ball in his right hand.   
  
"Oh! Your right!", Peach said. The two continued walking until they found a large metal door. Mario tried to push it. "Ngh! It's locked!", He said. Peach amulet then glowed brighter as it pulled Peach to the door. The door then opened.

Peach pulled away from the door as the duo entered the room. Then Peach's eyes glowed bright blue as she began to float in mid-air. She looked at Mario and said, "This is the power of my amulet. Do not worry for me, I will be fine".

She floated toward a crystal in the middle of the room. She raised her hands as the ground shook once more. The crystal flew around her body as the jewels on her crown glowed. Then the room glowed extremely brightly. When Mario looked once more, they were in a...valley?

Mario looked at himself. No more fire power. Instead, the flower was with the other items he had in his pocket. He still had the super mushroom affect however.

He then saw Peach. She was still floating in mid-air as she looked at a giant tree. Her jewels were still glowing. But now, she was...crying a lot. Tears slid down her cheeks. Peach kept saying, "They are dead. They died and the Toads never told me. They all lied to me. I thought they made it. He killed them". She then began murmuring and whispering.

Her eyes were still glowing as she had a neutral look. She looked at the grassy floor and then a gun appeared in her hands as was putting it to her head as Mario's tears sprung near.

Mario ran quickly towards her. "Princess? Princess! Snap out of it Princess!", He said as he then grabbed and tackled her.

He looked at Peach as he pinned her down and just couldn't hold it back anymore and began sobbing too. "P-Princess! D-Don't ever do-a that!!", He said. Peach didn't respond. "Mom. Dad. I was going to join them", Peach said.

Mario then looked slightly angry. He snapped then said, "No!", He shouted. "Don't you see! I can't live without-a you! I wanna see the-a day we get-a married! I want you to be my-a Queen!". Peach then said, "Bowser should have killed me when he had the chance. At least I will suffer the same fate as my loving parents".

Mario shook her and said, "Peach what is wrong with you?! Why are these thoughts coming from?! Where is the Princess that I-a know that bakes me-a cake when I defeat-a warlord for-a you?! Where is the Peach that always-a smiles rain or-a shine?!".

Peach smiled as she held caressed Mario's cheek. "Oh Mario, you innocent little plumber. What you would do for a Princess". Mario nodded. "Princess I love you that is-a why".

Then her eyes lost the bright glow. "Thank you Mario. For releasing me from that trance", Peach said at last. "Mario? Why are you crying?", Peach asked. Mario sniffles and wiped his tears away.

He then hugged her tightly. "I love you Princess". Peach hugged him back. "Me too my knight in blue overalls". Then the two got up.

Mario then picked up Peach bridal style and said, "All aboard the Mario express!". Peach giggled. Then Mario spun her around as the two glowed.

Peach’s amulet and Mario’s M sign on his hat glowed brightly as they intertwined...

A being landed on the ground below. "Huh? Why is my heels not on my...Why are my boots on the ground. "Mario? Princess!", The being said as they grabbed their head. Two other arms grabbed their waist.

They looked at those hands to see on their right hand a red print that had Mario's "M" symbol and Peach's crown symbol on their left hand. Then a mirror floated to them. Then the environment changed as the mirror showed...a Mario and Peach...fusion.

"What is our name? Hmmm...we are a Mario and a Peach...how about, Pario! No...Mareach! That's cool!". Mareach ran down the hall as they came across a book. Their crown came off their head as it unlocked the key to the lock. The crown returned to it place as Peach side said, "The book!".

Mareach began to glow again as the one being became two beings once more.

Then the two were back to Mario and Peach, But this time Peach was holding Mario! Peach put him down as she said, "That was...awesome!". Mario said, "Yeah I-a know right!".

Then Peach opened up the book. There lied the answers they were looking for. Peach said, "It says, "In Mushroom Kingdom's time of darkness, the amulet I have will become one with me. The current Amulets that were not shattered by Bowser were given to...me, The Princess of Sarssaland, and The Princess of the Cosmos".

"Why that's-a Daisy and Rosalina!", Mario said. "It also reads that when all three amulets powers are activated, all of us will combine in order to save us from a great chaos", Peach said as she continued reading the book.

"Mario! Listen to this! The book said the reason we fused was because the amulet chose you as the person I will trust with it's power. Well were going to get married so same thing right?", Peach said slightly confused. Mario kissed her cheek. "Probably".

"We have got to show Daisy and Rosalina! They must be aware of these powers so they do not lose control of them", Peach said as she closed it. Mario nodded as the two left.

  
~End Chapter 5~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t too bad! Chapter 6 coming soon!!


	6. 6: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess explains the recent events to the other fellow Princesses'

~~~~~~  
In the garden, over some tea and cookies, Peach recited what she was going to say. The shade of the umbrella she set up helped her relax a little. 

Mario told her, "Princess? Is what-a we are going to do-a a good idea?". "Relax Mario. I'm here", Peach said holding his hand. Mario then looked confident. "Gotcha Princess". 

Then Daisy and Rosalina appeared pulled up a chair. The two sat down at the table as the both poured some tea and got cookies. 

"Peach? Why did you call us hear?", Daisy asked. "Easy, Daisy. I will explain", Peach said. "We found my father's book. He said not to open it. But after something that happened to Junior earlier, We decided to open the book to find answers", Peach then said. 

Rosalina sipped her tea. "What happened to Junior?". Peach then said, "He transformed into a human". Rosalina stopped and put her tea cup down. "Really?! You are kidding right?!", Daisy asked shocked. 

Peach nodded. "Yes. Earlier today. Luigi saw it as well. Also, while we were down there, Me and Mario went to my father's study, something happened". 

"Shall we-a Princess?", Mario asked as he got up. Peach nodded. She got up as she and Mario went to the fountain in front of the table. 

 

Mario said, "Ready Princess?". Peach nodded. "I'm ready". Mario then grabbed her hands. The two slowed dance then Mario and Peach finished in a tango position. Peach's jewels glowed as Mario's "M" symbol on his cap glowed as well. 

The two glowed Mareach landed on the ground. "Hello! I'm Mareach! I'm the fusion between Mario and Princess Peach! Nice to meet y'all", They said. 

Rosalina and Daisy's jaws dropped. Daisy stuttered for a second as Rosalina then said, "Giant!". 

Mareach then said, "Giant? Oh this is!", They said as one of those four arms whipped out a average sized hammer. "This? Oh this will not do! I got it!". 

They threw it in the air as they jumped up. They did a 360 spin as the landed back down with a giant hammer. Rosalina said, "Um.....Mareach? Behind you". 

Mareach turned around to see a fangirling Bowser Jr. "Cool!! My mommy and daddy fused!". 

"Junior!", The two were shaking as they glowed again and landed on their butts on the ground. "Junior!", Peach cried out as she and Mario quickly got up. 

 

"I wanna see you guys turn into the giant person again!", Junior said. Mario and Peach looked unsteadily looked at each other. 

Rosalina said, "If they can turn into giants, can we?". "Wouldn't hurt to try", Daisy said. The two got up and stood back to back as their amulets glowed. 

That's when the trio by the fountain, felt a hand behind touch Peach and Mario. It was another giant. "You're cool as Mareach, but what do you think about Rosalaisy?". Bowser Jr. then said, "Giant Woman!". 

Peach and Mario looked at each other again and nodded. Rosalaisy picked and Junior and said, "Amazed?". Junior squealed. "Yeah!!". 

"Now hold on there!", Mareach said as they got Junior. "Giant Mommy and Daddy!", He said as he was in their palm. That's when the two looked down and saw Luigi and Waluigi. 

The two said, "We saw all of you fuse". Mareach and Rosalaisy panicked and unfused. 

"How much did you see?", Daisy asked. "Just about enough", Waluigi said. Mario and Peach gulped. The others gulped too. 

There was a lot of explaining to do. 

 

~End Chapter 6~


	7. 7: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mario and Peach discover the secrets of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive! I was finishing up this book and beginning to re-write one of my old stories on Wattpad, ''Super Psycho Love''. It's about Kirby and Meta Knight... and i'm getting way off topic. But thank you to all who stand by me, by reading this!

~~~~~  
After Bowser's castle being destroyed, Princess Peach sent in troops to wipe out the rest of Bowser's Armada.

It was rumored that over there, someone was still alive. The troops checked the ruins and got what they could to give to the Princess to see if it needed to be locked away. 

One of the toads found Kamek's magic wand still attached to his hand. The sawed off his hand in order to get the wand. Once the troops returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, something in the ruins fused with Kamek's DNA and awoke him from his slumber... 

"U...g....h....Where *cough cough* am I?", Kamek said his voice hoarse. "Why is my right hand gone?!", He said. "My liege? Koopalings! Junior!", He cried out. No response. "No way! This can not be!", He said as gripped his head. 

"Everyone is dead! The castle is destroyed! My Liege is dead!", He cried out. He looked at his arm. There was neon green veins visible on his arm. 

 

"This color is from the...broken shards of the previous king and queen's of the Mushroom Kingdom's amulets. I remember now! Bowser tried to use the amulets! They didn't work so he ordered me to combine the both to see what would happen!", Kamek said remembering. 

Kamek looked at his chest to see a neon green amulet with a black placement for the gem. "What is this?! This must be the result of combining the gems!". 

"First, I need to get my wand. But who would have taken it? I'll check the ruins but from there, I need to revive my liege and his troops. Maybe after all these years, we can take over the Mushroom Kingdom", Kamek said as he got up. His walking was very shaky, but he began to dig through the ruins.  
~~~~ 

Back at Peach's castle, Peach finished explaining to Luigi and Waluigi why Mario and her, as well as Rosalina and Daisy fusing. 

"Well dat makes a whole lot of sense", Waluigi said. "I was not-a expecting something like-a that", Luigi said. Then Luigi asked, “So we can fuse with-a the princesses?”. Peach nodded. 

“So let’s say Me and Rosalina are together. We can fuse?”, Waluigi asked. Mario nodded himself. “The amulets possesses these type of-a powers that allow us to do that”, He replied. 

Then, Toadette ran into the room. “Princess! We are under attack! Mario, protect the princess! We toads will hold them off! The rest of you run for cover!”, She said as she quickly ran back out, closing the door behind her. 

 

“Let’s-a-go Weegee!”, Mario said. “Who could it be?! Bowser’s army was killed! Peach do you have any...”, Mario was saying until he heard the princess say, “No way!!”. 

“What is it Princess?”, Mario asked. “Mario, my parents had amulets as well. I feel both of their presences, but it’s...corrupted!”, Peach said. “What do you-a mean by-a that?!”, Luigi asked. 

“Their amulets were forced together. This is wrong! My parents...I see a figure, but it’s blurred out then it appears! When the toads could not find my parent’s amulet shards, this is what happened! Bowser used it as a sick experiment! Mario! We have to separate the shards or it’s powers will destroy anything or anyone!”, Peach said.

“Right!”, Mario said as They group heard a large boom go off in the distance. “Luigi, you got any spare items?”, Mario asked. “Yeah! I got some!”, Luigi replied. 

Just then, Junior ran into the room. “Mama! Papa! There is some weirdo claiming that I’m some kind of person that rules the Koopa kingdom!”, he said. 

 

“Junior! Tell me honey how did he look like!?”, Peach said as she ran over to him. “He was short and he wore a blue robe and had a wizards hat”, Junior said. 

“Kamek”, Rosalina said. “He also had one of his hands missing”, Junior added. “I remember now! The toads told me about it. Since Kamek would not let go of the wand, they had to cut it off. We must keep it away from him at all costs”, Peach said. 

“Girl, I’m ready to kick some butt!”, Daisy said cracking her knuckles. “I’m coming too!”, Waluigi said. “I’ll help with whatever I can!”, Rosalina said. “If everything fails, Mario...fuse with me. Mareach will be our last resort”, Peach said. 

Toadette ran back into the room. “Princess! The intruder is making his advances! The toads were knocked out! Run!”, She said as she ran out of the room.

Peach said, “Daisy! Waluigi, see if you can slow him down! I need you guys to buy me some time so that I may get the scepter. Rosalina! Luigi! Can you see if you can redirect Kamek out of the castle?”.

They nodded. “I gotcha P!”, Daisy said. “Sure”, Rosalina said. “Good enough”, Waluigi said. “Good luck”, They all said as they ran out of the room. 

“Mario! Let’s go!”, Peach said. “Right!”, Mario said. The two ran out of the room as they headed for the special weapons room.

 

(Cliffhanger! End of Chapter 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8?


	8. 8: The Horror The Amulet Brought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a terrible secret comes to light about Peach's parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!! I'll be updating the next chapter very soon! Trust me, I did a mistake abandoning this, I won't do the same mistake twice! Don't worry to all my Transformers fans from ''Reprogrammed'', All my stories need an ending...Expect another chapter from the fanfic too! I recommend listening to ''Gem Shards'' from Steven Universe while reading this chapter, as I took inspiration from it.

~~~~~~~~~~   
Mario and Peach had finally arrived inside the special weapons room. “Mario! Help me find the scepter!”, Peach said as Mario closed the door as they scattered to find the item. 

“Found it!”, Mario said. Then he felt the ground shake. “That’s not good”, He said. “The others! Do you think they might have stopped him?”, Peach asked. 

“Probably”, Mario replied. “Princess, what are you-a planning to do with it?”, Mario then asked. “Simple. Banish Kamek to another dimension”, Peach replied. 

“But wouldn’t he still cause-a trouble?”, Mario said. “Not if there is no one to be there”, Peach said. 

Then Luigi ran in. “Brother run! He has-a some crazy powers! We weren’t able to hold him off! Rosalina, Daisy and Waluigi retreated after they were-a badly injured. They are hiding in the-a special bunker in the castle. I came here to warn-a you. Hope that Mareach can take-a care of him!”, He yelled. 

“What about Junior?!”, Peach asked. “He is fine! He is with the others in the bunker!”, Luigi replied. Then another explosion went off. “I have to go Mario! I gotta go see if there are any other toads that need to evacuate or take cover!”, Luigi said. 

“Do What is Right!”, Peach said. Luigi nodded as he quickly ran off. 

 

“Those powers... Luigi mentioned. Could it be the result of combining the amulets together? Ughhh! I don’t wanna even think about it!”, Peach said. 

“Princess! What did-a the book say about-a Junior turning into a human?!”, Mario asked.

“To make it short, Items can only work to their full potential when humans access it or a strong spell opens it’s powers up”, Peach replied. 

“Mario! I also have a plan...so listen up...”, She then said. 

 

~In The Bunker~ 

 

Waluigi was out cold as Rosalina had to put bandages on him. Daisy kept guard as he was still weak. The toads were huddled up together. Bowser Jr. said, “Where is my mama and papa?!”. 

Toadette come forward. “Junior, I don’t think they are going to make it”. Junior’s tears appeared in his eyes. “No!! You’re lying!! My mama and papa will come!!”, He cried out. 

More explosions went off as the ground shook. Nabbit then appeared out of the huddled toads. He squeaked, Bowser Jr. translated it into, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go back to save them”. 

“But how?”, Bowser Jr. squeaked back. “I have power ups in my sack. I’ll give some to the others”, Nabbit replied. He gave Daisy a fire flower, Waluigi a 1-up and ice flower, and Rosalina a boomerang. 

“Let’s transform”, Nabbit said as he got a acorn for him and another for Junior. The two consumed it as they transformed. Then Daisy saw, as she thought, “This is what Peach meant by Junior transforming!”. 

Then, Luigi appeared in the bunker entrance. “Daisy, close the-a door now! I scoured for-a toads! There are-a no more! They must have-a hidden outside the castle! Either-a way, they evacuated!”. 

 

“Wait! What about Mario and Peach?!”, Rosalina asked as Luigi stepped inside. “They told me not-a to wait for them that they can handle this as Mareach!!”, Luigi asked. “Nabbit! Let’s go!”, Junior said as the two slipped by Daisy and ran out to find Mario. 

“What-a?! Kids! Come back here!”, Luigi cried out as pieces of the castle began to fall as another explosive detonated. 

“I gotta close the door Luigi!”, Daisy said. “Mario and Peach will find them!”, Rosalina said. Then Daisy cried out, “Look out!”. 

She shut the door as something hit it. “There. We should be safe for now. Until Mario and Peach solve this, we can’t leave”, Daisy said. 

“I hope they know what they are doing”, Rosalina said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Junior and Nabbit ran down the hallways, Pieces of the castle began to collapse. 

“There is so much rubble!!”, Junior said. Nabbit quickly did sign language for, “That’s true. But we gotta focus on finding your mom and dad”. 

Junior nodded. “Right!”, He said. 

~~~~~~~

Back with Mario and Peach, they decided to go to the throne room where Kamek will mostly likely go. 

Their prediction, was true as Kamek stormed into the throne room. “Happy to see me again Mario?!”, He cried out. 

“Kamek!?”, Mario cried out in false surprise. “You act like you were expecting me”, Kamek said. “None the less, I will kill you!!!”, He said as he charged towards Mario. 

Peach stood in front and him as she pointed the scepter and said, “Be gone evil from this fair world!!”. A portal opened up as Kamek fell inside. 

“What the-?!”, He said as he realized what had happened. Peach stepped into the portal as she walked up to Kamek. She grabbed the gem on his chest...and tore it off. 

“You are going to stay where you can’t harm anyone!!”. Then she said, “I will be taking this”. She stepped out of the portal and said, “Spell of healing”. Kamek was healed as he got up shakily. 

She then said, “Portal close”. With the left swipe of the scepter, the portal closed. “Peach, I think you over did it”, Mario said shakily. “Nope. Not even close”, Peach said. 

“Should we break the scepter?”, Mario asked. “Be my guest”, She said as she handed it to him. Mario broke it in two. 

 

That’s when the gem glowed as it floated in mid-air. Mario and Peach saw as they gasped in horror. 

The gems showed silhouettes of two people, a woman and a man. They screamed as they tried to break apart.

The images were static then the same people became one, then finally, two at the same time. Peach’s eyes widened. “Mom! Dad!”, She cried as she tried to get close. 

“Wait! Princess!”, Mario said pulling her back. Just in time as well. The gem then formed a corrupted fusion of the two people as the silhouette then it finally showed it’s colors.

“What is that?!”, Mario cried out as it was a black and neon green figure with four crazed eyes and they were wearing a ragged neon green and black skin suit with the gem in the middle that resembled their skin. The eyes of this person were white and round and then became red then white. 

“This was my parent’s fused form. Thanks to Bowser performing countless experiments on the gems. They became corrupted. This the result”, Peach said in horror. 

“They have no legs....It’s now another pair of arms.....What kind of sick things did Bowser do to them?!”, Mario asked. 

 

“PrInCeSs”, The being spoke. “Yes?”, Peach gulped. “We HaD tO lEt ThE ToAdS TeLl YoU ThAt We MaDe It”, It said. “Buy...why?!”, Peach cried out. 

“We WaNtEd YoU LiVe A HaPpy LiFe WiThoUt wOrRyIng AbOuT Us”, It said. 

Peach fell silent for a second. “So that’s why?! You had the Toads cover up your deaths so that I could be happy?! That only made me worry more!!!”, She yelled. 

“Princess! Calm down!”, Mario said. That’s why Bowser Jr. and Nabbit ran into the Rather ruined throne room. 

“ThAt’S ThE SoN Of ThE BeInG ThAt KiLlEd Us!”, It cried out in anger, then roaring. “ThE DaMn WaRLoRd MuRdErEd Us!!! He ReMovEd OuR GeMs aNd CrUsHeD BoTh oF Us!!!!”, The being cried out in agony as the gem cracks showed on their body.

“RUN DAUGHTER!!! ITS TOO LATE!!! WE’RE MERGING COMPLETELY!!! BOWSER IS COMING!! HE IS COMING!! RUN!! SAVE THE PEOPLE!! BOWSER WILL RETURN!!”, The being cried out it’s body shattered. 

Mario gulped. “What does it mean by that...?”

 

~End Chapter 8~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send reviews so I can improve as a Writer!


	9. 9: The Final Battle (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Part 2 will be released shortly after this, and enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~  
The pieces of the being fell to the floor. Then they came together. “Bowser Jr!! Nabbit!! What are you all doing here?!”, Peach cried out as a bright light filled the room. 

“Mamma Mia!!”, Mario cried out in pure horror. “Mario what is-“, Peach said as she turned around then felt like she was going to faint.

It was a black and neon green Bowser, with the shell and neon green eyes. “Bwahaha Mario! You thought I was gone?! This is my true form! The Bowser you fought was just an empty vessel!! I took my soul, put it in the gems and corrupted the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom so that I may rule and have power beyond your own!!”. 

Mario and Peach then looked at each other. “Still defending your beloved Princess?!”, Bowser cried out. “I see you have my son too!!”, He said looking at Junior. “Let’s rule together son! Let’s crush this kingdom and make our own!”, Bowser said. 

“Son?!”, Junior cried out. “I’m not your son! I will never be! I will protect the people I love!! I love my Mama Peach and Papa Mario!”. 

Peach’s eyes were filling with tears. That’s when Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Waluigi ran in. 

“Oh no”, Daisy said. “It can’t be!”, Rosalina said. “Hell no!”, Waluigi said, “What the actual hell?!”, Luigi cried out. “It’s Bowser”, Rosalina said. 

“The amulet of the Flower, The Amulet of the Stars, The Amulet of the Mushroom...THEY ARE ALL MINE!!”, Bowser said as he charged towards the princesses.

“Mario! Now!”, Peach said. “Yes!”, Mario said. They held hands as they glowed. Smoke poofed up as Bowser felt something hard. 

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed. “Mareach! In the final form!”, the being cried together. 

It was Mareach but in armor and a sword and shield. “DIE!!”, Mareach cried as they tossed Bowser into the air, as with one blow, the sword shifted into a Hammer as the swung Bowser into the ground. 

Bowser flew back up and with one hand on his spikes grew to Mareach’s height but slightly taller. “You think you can stop me like that?!”, Bowser cried out. “Not with a little help!”, Luiasy said carrying a giant whip. 

“Don’t forget about us!”, Rowaluigi said with double guns with stars branded on them. “Who are all of you?!”, Bowser asked. 

“I’m Mareach! The bond between Mario and Princess Peach!! Me and my friends can and will stop you!!”, Mareach said as a war cry. 

“Let’s-a-go!”, Luiasy said determinedly. “I teleported the Mushroom people to my planet in space. They should be safe. I managed to also teleport Junior and Nabbit along with them”, Rolwaluigi said. 

“Enough chit-chat! I have finally returned! I see know why those old geezers wanted to keep the amulet’s away from me! I’m going to surpass god level! I CAN’T WAIT TO TEAR YOU FUSIONS APART!!”, Bowser roared as he charged towards Mareach.

Mareach quickly pulled up their shield and pushed Bowser back. Luiaisy assisted them by tying Bowser with their whip. “YOU THINK YOU CAN ALL HOLD ME DOWN?!”, Bowser cried out as Mareach and Luiasy fell on top of Rolwaluigi. 

“NO ONE CAN!! Not anymore!!”, Bowser cried out. Then a giant hammer struck the back of his head. “Don’t underestimate me!”, Mareach said as they regained control of Luiaisy’s whip. 

Then with a fiery roar, Mareach was surprised with a fire attack. Then there was an explosion. Mario and Peach fell down. 

Rolawaluigi and Luiasy ran over to them. They both became unstable and split. “Mario! Peach!”, Luigi yelled worryingly. “Ugh...Mario! Mario! Are you ok?!”, Peach said as she regained consciousness, got up and looked over quickly to Mario. 

Mario was...out cold. “Rosalina, Daisy, There is only one method we can end this. The two of you”, Peach said as she turned around to look at the duo. 

<*******************>


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy most of this summer with a program. With all that out of the way, here is Chapter 10!

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peach brought out her arm to the rest. “Daisy, Rosalina, let’s fuse”, she said. Rosalina gasped. “Wait, seriously? The three of us? I thought only two people could!”, Daisy said shocked. 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Bowser is getting closer to us, and we need to stop him. Peach, Daisy, Let’s do this!”, Rosalina said confidently. Daisy sighed. “If I’m going down, I’ll do it to protect Luigi!”, She said determinedly. 

The three group hugged as the three amulets came together. Then a white being appeared, as the three disappeared. Then, the rest heard what it said. 

“Woo hoo! I’m finally here!”, She said as she landed on the ground. It was a giant six-armed woman. “Sup Y'all! My names Tiana!”, She said. Waluigi gasped as Luigi did too. 

 

Tiana chuckled as she looked at Bowser, dead ahead. She whipped out her sword and shield. She lunged at him as Bowser blocked. He threw her back as Tiana did a somersault. 

“That tickled”, She said. Bowser gritted his teeth. Then he took a deep breath as he spewed our fire. Tiana saw this coming and put up her shield. When the flames stopped, she quickly threw her hammer at him. 

It hit Bowser as he fell back. As she was running, she grabbed the hammer and spun as it started to hit the large warlord plenty of times. Tiana then with a giant blow, struck Bowser’s head. 

 

Bowser fell back, as Tiana turned the hammer into a sword. She lunged at Bowser, as he tried to block her. With a mighty scream, she pierced his arms and right into his amulet and heart. 

Bowser laughed. “Tiana right? Heh. You’ve bested me, and I applaud you for that. You’ve won this round, but I. Will. Return”. With that, he disappeared into black and green smoke, leaving only a cracked amulet behind. 

Tiana knelt down and picked it up. The part of her that was Rosalina took out her wand and created a golden bubble around it. The part of her that was Daisy put two of her hands together and encased the bubble in strong vines. Finally, the Peach part of her sealed it away with a lock and made it disappear. 

Tiana smiled and knelt down to see Luigi and Waluigi smiling happily at them. Mario, who was lying down on Luigi, opened his eyes. “What did I miss?”, He said chuckling. Everyone laughed. 

 

“Um...no-a offense, but what-a about the mess?”, Luigi said. “The toads! Lordie we forgot them!”, Waluigi added. Tiana laughed as she threw her shield and sword at the sky as one of her hands drew Rosalina’s wand. 

“Spell of recovery!”, she yelled. Lumas appeared, and with a blink of an eye, everything was back to normal. The toads were here, Bowser Jr. and Nabbit were ok, and the buildings and castle were restored. 

Bowser Jr. ran up to Tiana. “Mommy? That’s you?”. The Peach part of Tiana responded, “Of course! It’s just me and your aunts, just as one person!”. The Daisy part of Tiana said, “So what’s good little man?”. The Rosalina part of Tiana said, “Salutations my friend”. 

“Who are you?”, Nabbit asked doing quick sign language. “What did he say?”, Tiana asked Junior. “He asked who are you?”. Tiana smiled and pulled out her giant hammer. “I’m Tiana! Other than that, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina say hi”, she replied. 

 

Then in the distance, there was large thudding. The smell of garlic bread filled the air as the thudding became louder and stronger. “What’s going on?!”, Tiana said. She quickly stood up and summoned her shield and sword. 

“What’s that?!”, Luigi said scared. “Sorry, I’m late! What did I miss?!”, Another giant said appearing from a cloud of dust. “Who the hell are you?!”, Waluigi said. “Tsk tsk tsk. You guys forgot me during your showdown. Itsa-me, Wona! Hahaha!”, They replied. 

“Wario! Mona! That's-a you guys?!”, Mario said. “The ones and only plumber boy!”, They replied pulling out a machine gun. “But...how? Mona or Wario don’t have amulets!!”, Waluigi said. 

“Meh. Even we don’t know. We were just dancing and probably when that big creep got his butt kicked, we fused...somehow... Either way, we are here right?!”, Wona replied confused. 

 

Mario shook his head in agreement. Tiana said, “The more fusions, the better right?”, then the Peach part of her said, “Besides I want to see Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi fuse!!”. 

The Rosalina part of Tiana added, “If Wario and Mona could fuse without amulets, I’m pretty sure they could. They have fused with already one of us, so they got amulet DNA”. 

The Daisy part of Tiana giggled in excitement. Mario sighed. “I wanna see-a what another person I can fuse with! Mareach was the tip of the-a iceberg!”, he added. Luigi nodded. “I mean, Luaisy was quite an experience for-a me”. Waluigi smiled. “I mean, Rowaluigi was fun”. 

Mario stood confidently and said, “Let’s show Tiana that we can be something too!”. Mario stood in the middle with his arms out as Luigi and Waluigi posed and grabbed on to one of Mario’s hands. 

The letters on their hats glowed as they glowed as well. Then with a mighty jump, they fused. There was dust as they landed. Then in a strong and confident voice, he said, “Itsa-me-.... Miliano!”, he said.

 

He smiled as he pulled out a crossbow. “Nice to meet you all!!”. Tiana, the toads, and Wona just stared in shock. Bowser Jr.’s face lit up like it was Christmas and ran up to him and said, “Giant Dad!”. Miliano giggled and kneeled as he picked him up. “We do look-a pretty good don’t-a we?”, The Mario part of Miliano said. 

“Good? More like amazing!”, Junior replied happily. “Miliano and Tiana and Wona?! This is the best day ever!!”, Junior said. Miliano laughed. “Oh my someone sure was excited!”, He said. 

“Let’s go and celebrate this victory of ours! Drinks on me!”, Wona said. “I’m impressed Wona! You’re not one to share!”, Tiana said chuckling. “Why not?! You saved the kingdom and you deserve a party!”, Wona said. 

That evening, a huge party was held ya the castle, as everyone smiled and laughed. Except for the part where Tiana scolded Wona for bringing a giant keg to share afraid that Junior might drink it by accident. Sadly, her efforts were in vain as Miliano drank to his heart's content. 

In fact, he drank so much that he split apart due to the Luigi part of him not being able to drink anymore. Even then, the boys were having a blast. Wona was the second to unfuse as Mona was drunk out of her mind. 

 

Junior watched all this unfold, but he didn’t mind because he was hanging out with Nabbit all night. The two were running around, playing tag and even invite some Toads to join them. Toadette in particular had fun and even decided she would join their squad. 

When Mona was stumbling in random directions, Wario was a bit concerned, so he decided to leave the party for a bit so he could bring Mona home and put her to bed. He returned, hoping to beat Mario in a drinking contest. “Are you-a sure about this? Mario isn’t-a exactly easy to-a beat...”, Luigi said. “Bullshit! I’ll kick Mario’s ass in this thing and show I’m the better drinker!”, Wario replied determined. 

“Will-a see about that-a Wario!”, Mario said overhearing the two. The contest began as shot after shot, the two drank and drank. Yoshi, who was the referee, declared in the end that it was a draw. At this point in time, Mario and Wario were doing the dumbest things ever. 

The two were literally about to jump off a roof when Tiana stopped them. Angrily, she put them down and dragged them back to the castle and put the two to bed. Eventually, Tiana got in on the fun as she managed to somehow stay together the entire night. Luigi had to applaud her at the end of the night for that. 

 

It was a beautiful evening as it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Nabbit left a while before the party ended, said he had to go home and sleep. The purple rabbit asked Junior if he could walk him home, Toadette asked if she could be dropped off while he was at it. Junior smiled and agreed as the trio walked under a blanket of stars. On the way back to the party, Junior walked slowly. 

“It’s all over. My mama and papa will be safe now. After that huge battle today, I don’t think nothing bad will come anymore. That’s music to my ears”, Junior thought happily. He smiled and laughed as he ran all the way back. He didn’t notice the swirled glasses that watched him. 

 

-End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Threats & Perserverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 11 everybody! Please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next morning, Junior woke up feeling still tired. He still got up and walked out of his room. The silver crown he always wore seemed to be nearly falling off his head. 

He entered Mario and Peach’s room to see the two still snoozing. Mario in particularly was knocked out from last night. He closed the door, letting the two sleep. Eventually, he wandered over to the garden. 

Nabbit was at it again, picking flowers from the grass. “Morning Nabbit! Had a good sleep last night?”, Junior said. Nabbit waved and did sign language for, “I sure did! Why do you think I’m usually here bright and early?”. “Man, I’m still tired! You wanna come inside the castle for breakfast?”, Junior asked. “I’d love to!”, Nabbit replied in sign language. 

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach just woke up and gotten dressed. “Mama Mia! For how-a long were we asleep?”, Mario said shocked. 

 

“It’s... 11:35”, Peach said. “You shouldn’t be one to talk, however. When you were Miliano, you guys drank yourselves sick!”, Peach said pissed. “Well then, I’m pretty sure you drank when you were Tiana! Or did Daisy and Rosalina part of her not?”, Mario rebutted. 

When the two entered the dining hall, they saw Junior and Nabbit eating pancakes with eggs and bacon. “Morning mama! Morning papa!”, Junior said happily. Nabbit did sign language for, “Morning Mr. Mario and Ms. Peach!”. “Morning to you both!”, Princess Peach said. Mario found Nabbit here in the castle this early a bit suspicious but shrugged it off. 

“Morning to-a both of you!”, Mario said. “Who gave you breakfast?”, Peach asked. “Oh? Nabbit made it! I helped him out! We didn’t want to wake up any of you guys after the big party last night, so we did it ourselves!”, Junior replied. 

Mario was shocked. “Nabbit can cook?!”, Peach’s said. “Yep! His meals are delicious!”, Junior replied. Nabbit did sign language for, “Oh, you are too kind!”. Peach shrugged the situation off as she said, “When you're done with your breakfast, you mind waking up the rest of the sleepyheads?”. Junior nodded. 

 

Somewhere in the mountains far away, dark and humid, Fawful grumbled as he finished bandaging his injuries. After his last encounter with Mario and Luigi, he was left beaten. He fixed his camera/telescope which recorded the events yesterday except for the most important ones. He watched the large party from the previous night. 

He rewatched the tapes to see... “Wait a minute!”, he said pausing it. It paused on a scene of Tiana. “Who is she?! Why is this giant woman with them? Could she have beaten Bowser?!”, He thought. “I must find out more!”. He continued to the tape to find out. 

When it fizzed out, he banged his replayer which continued it. It skipped the part where Tiana first fused, as well as complete parts of the night such as Miliano and Wona. “Ohh...I see...so those princesses summoned it... I have an idea! I will kidnap the princess and get my hands on that amulet! Once I have my hands on it, I will summon the giant!”, Fawful said evilly. 

“But then again...those pesky plumbers will come in my way and save their precious princess...I am in need of a distraction! Hold up... Bowser Jr....is now Mario and Peach’s adoptive son...Hmmm....I’ve got it! To get the princess, I’ve got put Junior in danger and while they are so distracted, I’ll grab the princess and drag her back to my lair! It’s pure genius!!”, Fawful said scheming his plan. 

 

“Looks like in my plan I’ll need the warlord’s son... but how? I’ve got it!”, Fawful said cackling at the sheer idea of it. “They’ll never see it coming!”, He added. He planned his attack carefully, and after a couple of hours, he memorized what he would do. 

“I will attack at dawn! The brothers will be too tired to give chase!”, Fawful said. The next morning came, as Mario and Peach were eating breakfast with Junior and Toadette. The reason why Toadette was there was that she wanted to get to know Junior a bit more. 

They were eating in the garden as it was a beautiful morning. That was a huge mistake as Fawful snuck near the group. Fawful grabbed Junior and threw him at a wall. Mario rushed over to Junior helping him up. With a huge lunge, Fawful grabbed the princess. “Your Highness!”, Toadette said as she tried to get her back.

 

Fawful took the princess into his copter and dragged Toadette in as well. “Mario!”, The princess cried out. Mario looked to see them flying away. Without a moment's hesitation, Toad who witnessed Mario running after Fawful ran inside to alert the others. “Luigi! Luigi! Fawful returned and he got the princess!”, Toad said. 

Luigi who was with Daisy, Rosalina, Waluigi, Wario and Mona who were eating breakfast. “Fawful kidnapped Peach and Toadette who was trying to save her!”, Toad said. “What?! No way!”, Daisy said. “First da warlord. Now da green nerdy creep?!”, Waluigi said sighing. “Luigi, I will accompany you!”, Rosalina said. 

“Well then, let’s all go and get them back! Who knows what Fawful might do if he saw our battle yesterday...or even worse....he saw Tiana and Miliano how they got here...”, Daisy said cringing at saying the last few words. They stayed quiet until Mona said, “Fawful might have even seen Wona...Then he’ll realize that not all fusions happen with amulets....”. 

 

“He might force-a Peach to fuse with-a him... I don’t-a want to think-a about it...”, Luigi said at last. That’s when all of them gagged at the thought of it. “Fuck it! If you guys aren’t going to do shit but talk, I’ll go and assist Mario!”, Waluigi said getting up and leaving. Waluigi was always known for having a short temper and yet a strong sense of justice. 

He ran out, grabbing his emergency items backpacks and exiting the castle. Rosalina yelled out, “Waluigi!”, and quickly ran out, following close behind. Daisy said, “We gotta go and help!”. Luigi nodded confidently as   
Daisy and Luigi ran out, grabbing their backpacks. 

Wario sighed. “Should we go? I mean, what’s in it for us?”, He said. Mona looked at him. “It’s the least we could do for them offering you a place for the night”, she said. Wario nodded. “That’s true...and I am trying to get on better terms with Mario after all the stuff we had in the past...”, Wario added. “Let’s grab my motorcycle and let’s show those guys we aren’t just bystanders!”, Wario finally said determinedly. He and Mona ran out, hopped on his motorcycle and sped off after the rest. 

 

Fawful placed Peach and Toadette in separate cages. “Let’s us go Fawful!”, Toadette said shaking the bars of her cage. Fawful ignored her as he was preparing his amulet-removal machine. He replicated the machine from blueprints from pieces of how Kamek removed the amulets from Peach’s parents. Fawful got his hands on them from the ruins of the castle. It took him a long, long time to put them back together. 

“Fawful, why did you kidnap me?! Are you trying to be Bowser’s replacement?!”, Peach cried out. Fawful turned to her before saying, “I guess I could at least give you answers. You see, I watched you battle the warlord the other day”. Peach gulped nervously. “Or should I say...that giant you summoned fought him!”, Fawful said at last. 

“What giant?!”, Peach said trying to cover it up. Fawful got pissed. “I’m not blind woman! I saw what I saw! I know that you summoned a giant and bested Bowser!”, He said in rage. “I know that amulet of yours has something to do with it! I will have it!”, He added. 

“Looks like he doesn’t know about Tiana...”, Peach thought. “I just have to play this through until Mario comes”. “Look Fawful, I don’t know what you were smoking, but my amulet is an heirloom and nothing more”, Peach said rolling her eyes. 

 

“Just so you know, I was not smoking anything! Maybe a couple of mushroom essences, but nothing out of the ordinary!”, Fawful said. “Right right. This is the part where you say that maybe you didn’t overdose last night”, Peach said. “Now that you mention it, I did have one extra last night...”, Fawful said. 

“Fawful, are you sure you don’t need professional help?”, Toadette asked. “Maybe I do. I’ve had depression ever since I came up here. I felt so alone and anxious”, Fawful replied sadly. Peach and Toadette winked at each other. “Have you at least tired rehab? Therapy? Quitting can be hard, but with support, you can pull through”, Peach said. 

Fawful sniffled. “Really?”, He asked. “Really”, Peach said. As this was all going down, Mario and his merry band of warriors hurried up the mountain. “Brother, are you-a sure this is the right-a one?”, Luigi asked. “I’m-a sure Weegee! Trust me on this one!”, Mario replied. 

By the time the crew reached the top, they looked inside to see Peach and Toadette out of their cages and comforting Fawful. “You know what? I will do it! I will get help for my conditions and stop smoking!”, Fawful said out of his tears. “You got this buddy! You can’t change the past, but you control your future! You can push through and stop your unhealthy coping mechanisms!”, Toadette said. 

“Am I-a interrupting something?”, Mario asked knocking on one of the walls. “Oh, it’s the brothers. Well then, now that I got everything out of my system, I can do this”, Fawful said looking down. He walked over the overworking amulet-removing machine and stopped it. “Thanks to you Princess, I don’t need to use this anymore. I can finally move on from this hate-filled phase of mine and become a new man”, Fawful said tears coming out his eyes. 

“I finally had someone to talk to about the abuse I endured while I was with Bowser/Bowletta. I have for once in my life, have a reason to keep on living”, Fawful added. He smiled through his tears and said, “Thank you”. Daisy was tearing up as she quickly wiped her tears away and pouting. 

A while later, everything was back to normal. Peach went with Fawful to the Mushroom Kingdom’s psychological facility and helped him get the help he needed. At the entrance, they parted ways. “Thanks, Princess. I’ll be forever in your debt”, He said as entered eh building as various toads at the desk asked him questions. 

Peach smiled as she went back to the castle. Back at the castle, Mario scratched his head. “So you-a guys escaped Fawful by consulting him?”, He asked. Peach and Toadette nodded. “He had a horrible past, Mario. His parents abused him, and just when he thought Bowser could help him, Bowser just made it worse!”, Peach said cringing as what she said in disgust. 

“It isn’t right for anyone to go through that!”, Toadette said. That’s when one of the toads ran in. “Princess! Mario! Everyone! Come quick!”, He yelled. They all ran outside as they saw Fawful floating in mid-air. He was crying intensely as his face glitched. 

 

“Princess...this thing flew in through the window while I was getting an evaluation....it’s stuck on my chest...PLEASE HELP ME IT HURTS SO MUCH!!”, He yelled. 

The group stared in shock. “Mario, I thought we bubbled it!”, Peach said. “Tiana took care of it! What happened?!”, Daisy said. “It appears to have teleported to find a new host”, Rosalina said. “But what do we-a do?!”, Luigi asked. “I don’t know!”, Peach screamed. 

“We need to do-a something!”, Mario cried out. “Princess! I’m sorry! It’s taking over my mind! Please forgive me!”, Fawful said. Then his body went limp.

 

-Cliffhanger! End Chapter 11!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 anyone?


End file.
